lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Territory Generators
Territory Generator Territory Generators, or T-Gens, are the unique structures across the islands of Kalros, Garama, and Ascalon that make up the main backbone of Lokas Conquest System, which is key to earning Capital and World Capital. They also serve the purpose as a town generator, which is used to create your town. There are many differences when a generator is used as a town, or if the generator is used as a territory generator. Attacking a Territory Generator Attacking a territory generator begins by standing on an inhibitors pressure plate. What happens next will depending on your status in game. * Nomad or Wanderer - When standing on the inhibitors pressure plate as a nomad or wander, this will mean that you a creating a town. As soon as you touch the inhibitor pad, a prompt in chat will say: "By activating this Inhibitor, You will fight to create a NEW TOWN! You should type /here and then CLICK THE CORDS to see your location on the server map. Are you sure THIS is where you want your NEW TOWN? Yes! right now." * Low Ranked Member of a Town - As a member of a town with too low of a rank to set up an inhibitor, standing on your enemies territory inhibitor pad will give you a prompt in chat that will say: "You do not have permission to do that" As a member of a town with too low of a rank to set up an inhibitor, standing on your own territory or alliance inhibitor pad will give you a prompt in chat that will say: "You do not have permission to do that" * Member in a Town / Owner - As a member of a town with too low of a rank to set up an inhibitor, standing on your enemies territory inhibitor pad will give you a prompt in chat that will say: "Would you like to battle to capture this region owned by {name or town} Yes! right now. As a town owner or a member with a rank high enough to set up inhibitors in ta town, standing on your own territory or alliance inhibitor pad will give you a prompt in chat that will say: "You town or Alliance already owns this region." The Core The interior of a territory generator houses the core. The core can be accessed though the two iron doors found on either side of the generator. The core room consists of an obsidian floor, stone brick walls, and the core. The core, which is located in the center of the core room, changes depending on weather the generator is under attack or not. When the generator is under attack, the core is a beacon block. When the generator is not under attack, the core is a chest. Core Defenses When the territory generator is under attack and all four lamps have imploded leaving the core room exposed, the core room has five major defenses that will occur at random though-out the take down of the inner core. * Sub Cores - One of the defenses of the core is sub cores. This will occur when the core locks down and turns into a obsidian block. During this time, the core is impenetrable. To attack the core again. The three sub cores located inside the core room must be taken down. All three cores have a very minimal health, but all three must be struck down before the main core may be attack again. * Molten Floor - The molten floor affect will slowly cover the entirety of the obsidian floor inside the core room with magma blocks. The magma cubes will damage a player as normal magma cubes would, and fire resistance will protect a player from this particular damage. Once the slowly spreading blocks inevitably cover the floor, the molten floor will do one powerful punch of true/pure damage to all players. As a tip - you may want to consider leaving the room or standing on the stone brick stairs when the molten floor defense occurs. * Wither Effect - The Wither Effect is another damage causing attack the core has under its belt. The wither effect will be cast upon a player and will act as a normal wither effect, hiding the players health and dealing damage to the player as long as the player has the wither effect cast upon the player. To lose this effect, the player must stand on the emerald blocks that will appear on either side of the core room. The emerald blocks will also have heart particles rising from the emerald blocks. Standing on these blocks for just a second will lose the wither effect. * Endermite Swarm - An endermite swarm is exactly how it sounds. The core will summon a swarm of endermites anywhere between 2 to upwards of 12 endermites. The swarm will snip out targets and will continue to attack until they have been killed off. * 'Soul Sand '- The soul sand attack that the core has is the most deadly of them all. The core will randomly spawn in a three by three area of soul sand blocks in the obsidian floor inside the core room. When standing on the soul sand blocks, heavy true/pure damage is taken to the player. * 'Combustion '- A random player attacking the core or Endermite will become a bomb. After 6 seconds, any players within 10 blocks and a line of sight of the bomb will be dealt massive damage. Modules *Territory Generator defenses can be extended by installing Modules on the structure. There are a variety of modules and each has a unique function that make attacking a territory generator much more difficult for attackers and for passersby who are not in your town or alliance. Category:Loka Info Category:Conquest Category:Conquest Buildings